Gamer Potter: The Scattering Plots
by fred2008
Summary: Short stories, omakes, random ideas for the Gamer Potter series I have going. Many crossovers, most individual stories of their own. The writing will be bad and lazy, I do not apologize, you have been warned. I do not own anything recognized here, they belong to their respective owners. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Note**:Right, the ideas are piling up, and this is a semi-permanent solution to that. These ideas are up for grabs, let me know what your take on them would be. These will be full of holes, from plot to grammar, there will be spelling errors. Think of these as quick writing exercises, rough drafts for the taking if you will. Some parts of stories won't make sense because I had lost my train of thought mid writing and topped it off. Perspectives will change because I'm a bit too lazy to correct them. These short stories will have nearly no correlation between each other, and majority will probably be in first person. Sometimes differen't 'chapters' may take place long before a previous chapter. That's just the nature of these types of fics.

Some of these might make it to the main "Fighting Chance" series, if modified and refined. Currently this includes "Gamer Potter: A Fighting Chance" as well as "A Fighting Chance: Chakra Edition". There may be possible other crossovers eventually. For now, we are sticking to two series. The original series is still ongoing! never fear! Updates eventually, cheers!

**Disclaimer: **What you see belongs to their respective owners. I own nothing you see here.

**Omake: **Time Travel Gone WRONG!  
**Summary:** This takes place in some parallel universe where much didn't change, Harry only made a party to include Ron and Hermione. This particular scene takes place in Harry Potter and he Order of the Pheonix, during the battle of the ministry.

oOo

With an explosion we were thrown together into the workbench and table. The Death Eaters attacked early! Another explosion, this one hitting where many jars fell on us. It was me, Ron, and Hermione. The gold sand started reacting.

**Warning! Chaotic Time Shift! Space time ripping! Warning!**

The world shifts, golden sand flying in a cyclone around us, slowly blocking the view. Before it does, I notice panicked Order members before everything rewound itself, before jumping forward, and going back. The Death Eater that attacked us had their spell leave the wand, hit us, and reverse. There was even moments where we walked by earlier as a group. At some point there was even Unspeakable workers waving their wands back and forth intrigued. All of this happening at once, we were frozen in time!

**Safety commands activated! Shifting Affected Players to a safe timeline!**

We were jerked out of position, spinning like in some kind of tornado! For one wild moment I could have sworn I seen a bright blue police box, a man in a leather coat watching in horror.

We all fall in a heap, as the world rights itself for a moment we lay confused, before there was loud strange noise, then a flash!

Then Darkness.

oOo

"We have to do something Hermione. This isn't a good place to be!" I whisper to her, Ron was keeping watch. This time period was chaotic, there was abuse of power, and the orphans were treated with pity and contempt. We were found shortly after an air raid. It was assumed that we were recent orphans, if the burning apartment building was any indication. Since we were friends, it was decided to keep us together. A good thing, we were able to watch each other's backs.

We had ended up in 1940 London.

The I.D. cards given to us, supposedly temporary until they could find records of us, were like waving a flag saying 'pick on me'. It only took a single night here to determine that it was a Terrible Idea. So far we've been here for two weeks now. We never let Hermione out of our sights for long.

"There's no where else to go Harry! We don't have records of any kind! Besides that, what are we going to do? Get jobs? Go to school?"

At this point Ron spoke up "We could join the war effort?" it was a joke, but it gave me an idea.

"It would make us safe, make you safe 'Mione."

It would too, there were some... disturbing stories going around here. There was also talks of sending Hermione to The Church, and sending me and Ron to the 'Youth Exchange' or something. It sent my hairs rising at the thought. The looks that some of the caretakers were giving her, even some of the older boys.

oOo

The training was almost not worth it. Sure we managed to lie our way into His Majesty's military, but we were almost forced into homeland defense. No better off than we were now. Training was brutal. It was only made bearable knowing that the others were going through it as well. It cost me a pretty good handful of points to fix my vision to be accepted.

After our sped up training, then came the assignments. Me and Ron fought nearly tooth and nails to be on the same roster as Hermione.

Ron and I were to serve as a last ditch defense for the first and only combat branch of the Woman's Auxiliary Corps. These women had fought hard to get a combat branch, and the Majesty's army allowed them one combat field artillery battery. We were to learn that these women take no nonsense from men, especially those in uniform.

This wasn't a problem for Ron, he was used to a woman yelling. It startled Harry a bit, soon he was used to it though. Either way, somehow Hermione outranked them, which was fine by them.

oOo

I ponder what to do next. The skill looked very tempting, especially here.

[Quick Load]  
_With some quick work, you are able to load any weapon faster and easier. For manual weapons, this leads to less fumbling, and no chance of dropping ammunition. Clips won't catch, and magazines slide in easier, and belts don't jam as often. The chance of loading failure decreases with more use. This is a passive skill, and improves with use._

It only cost three points, and it would help greatly. I would need to talk Hermione and Ron into getting this.

"Ready guns! The men are moving out, and we are to provide covering fire! Ready up!" Our officer shouted, everyone rushing to their spots.

I make my way to my spot, we had raised hell to stay behind with Hermione, who had joined up with the Woman's Auxillery Corps. Me and Ron were expected to hold the line with the few other youths that joined. We weren't in the front lines, but we were still in enemy territory. I explain lowly to Hermione my plan for skills.

"It makes sense. This thing is technically a gun... With you and Ron it may even save our lives if something happened." She kept an eye on the skies, scanning the horizon. "Although for me, I think I'm going to have to go with [Eagle Eyes] or [Enhanced Perception]."

"Potter! Get back to your post boy! Leave us ladies alone! We got business to attend to!" The Officer commanded, "Be ready to hold the line. We just got intel of a rogue group, believed to be a scouting force on the look out for us. We don't have the time to retreat, we make our stand here! Ready up Women! Max deflect the guns, load out the flak and load in the high explosive!"

There was sudden tracers flying through the air, they were here!

I quickly press accept on the [Quick Load] before returning fire. We had fortified the position, many sandbags and trenches. Ron was at a Bren, firing in bursts into the tree line. There were many shouted commands, untill "FIRE!"

It was deafening, three of the nine cannons were aimed at the trees, blasting away. There were many screams and shouts once the smoke cleared. There were no titles, health meters. For some reason that feature had been disabled since we arrived.

I take aim once more, searching for targets. My Lee-Enfield kicking back with each shot. With everyone shooting at the same time, none of them didn't notice my marksmanship as I tried to make every shot count. Unknown to any of us, it was a turning point in the war, our position in another time was overrun. It was the difference of three very young adults that changed history. In another universe, there was no combat branch of the W.A.C., no dedicated troops to hold the line. In many other realities this position fell, nearly every single time.

oOo

**Quest chain unlocked! Cause a Distraction! Complete the following!:  
****-Infiltrate Enemy Outpost!****  
-Cause a sufficient enough Distraction!  
****-Escape from Enemy Outpost alive!  
-Return to base!  
Quest chain rewards: EXP, 15 Skill points, [Infiltrator] and [Sapper] Titles.  
Bonus Objectives: ?, ?  
**

I crawled in the dark, slowly making my way towards my objective. The moon was full, making it easier to see, and to be seen. Any noise had me freezing, a well warranted decision considering where I am.

Somehow, I made it past enemy lines and making my way to some outpost. My job was to plant explosives and get back out. To cause as much as a distraction as possible. The few bricks of Composite B wrapped in cloth to prevent any noise. I remember the twenty minute lecture on it's use by a man in the engineer corps, how sensitive the explosives were. I was essentially a dead man crawling if my bag gets shot at. He had given me multiple fuses with caps, simply insert into the explosive, and pull the cap off, it should ignite. "Ten minutes to clear the explosion, be clear when they go off! If you are captured, toss the satchel after arming this grenade, we cannot allow them to have these to use against us."

I did not fancy using it.

Hermione tried to reason with me, Ron was pale in fear, they were about two miles back waiting for my return. I hitched a ride for a mile out on a motorcycle, they dropped me off and wished me luck before leaving. My friends made me get the [Silent as a Cat] perk.

[Silent as a Cat]  
_Your ears are fine tuned, you have minor night vision, and can move unnoticed if needed. Perfect for stealth and ambushing others. More effective the closer to the ground you get._

It was nervewracking doing this. The only weapons available to me was a german made pistol, a few magazines for it, and a german carbine with an adjustable stock. The idea was that if I did get caught, I wouldn't be found by 'enemy' gunshot noise. Causing confusion, and remaining hidden. I had to wear some German soldiers top and boots, to further confuse if needed. There was nothing to be done though about how I looked, my commander frowned at the get up, saying that I wouldn't fool anyone for long. "Look at him, he doesn't resemble any foot soldier I've ever seen."

The American officer tried to teach me a few phrases in German, in hopes that I could sneak on by if seen. "Well Potter, you're barely passable in the greetings, and only barely. I would recommend you shut up and try not to be seen. Your accent is terrible. Just stick with 'good day comrade' and 'hail' you might be fine, maybe."

Three more hours by my watch, and two patrols before I made it to the outpost. It was more than that, it was a supply cache! Trucks were moving in and out at an average pace, loading and unloading supplies, troops, and equipment. It was well dug in, if the few dozen trenches were any indication. There seemed to be a column of tanks getting ready for some sort of mission.

There were many talks going on, some men gesturing, others smoking. How was I going to do this? There had to be a hundred soldiers down there, and a good portion were on look out. I crawl about, before coming across something curious.

It was a coat someone left behind, about my size, strange. I quickly put it on, it perfectly covered my pack. Almost as if it was made for me? Was that strange?

[Observing] the others, I slowly pick up the language, pass phrases, and what not. There seemed to be a hole in their defenses, slowly crawling around, running across the road before anyone could see me, I make it to the breach. It appeared to be the 'relief' area if the smell was any indication. I grab a helmet someone left behind, before making my way out from a tree.

**Quest complete! Infiltrate Enemy Outpost! 1,500 EXP Earned! Title [Infiltrator] Earned!**

'Good day.' I jerk to my left, and there was an officer standing there! Where? How?

'Hail! Good day!' I awkwardly stumble, trying to remember the salute.

'Peace. Relax. You must be a new guy, I'm Herr Muller.' The officer says, holding out a hand, I awkwardly shake it. 'Come, briefing starts soon. Just be quiet, pay attention, and follow orders.' While the Muller's back was turned I quickly activate [Infiltrator] after a quick read.

[Infiltrator]  
_Those with this title have a better chance of sneaking into places they shouldn't be. So long as you act like you belong, you should be fine._

I follow him, few others give me pitying looks, especially the older folks. It was then I realize that those around me now were also young, and awkward looking as me. These were just kids! Like me!

It turns out that this was the auxiliary supply outpost. More for refueling and rations than munitions and intel. I keep [Observe] up, quickly learning the language. It did nothing though to help it stick. Understanding is one thing, replying was a whole different matter. For a quiet moment I frantically search through my skills for something to help. I come across a skill that may do the trick, at the cost of my final five skill points.

[Polyglot]  
_Guten Morgan, Hola, Greetings! The master of multiple languages! This could be you! The ability to learn multiple languages quickly, by listening, reading, watching. With enough practice maybe even write in it! Go forth and communicate better in multiple languages!_

I send a quick blessing to my mum for gifting me this before hitting accept. I would learn as much as I could, quickly coming up with a story for me being here. 'Yes, I was working on my parents farm when they came. We didn't believe in schooling, not when the motherland needs food.' I would mumble, 'My grandmama was british, and tried to teach us.'

A lie that people believed, it wasn't that long ago when The Great War ended. It wasn't too surprising to believe that my 'grandmama' emigrated to Germany. No one would question my accent after that, believing me to be an illiterate farm boy. This was a lucky break, as I tried to find places to plant the bombs. It was tough seeing as there were many tasks that needed to be done. Even here private was put to grunt work. It was good experience though.

Hours later, and I was competent in German to hold a brief conversation, when an officer rallied us together. 'Men, we are getting ready to advance to the front lines! Be ready to make your country proud! We leave in thirty minutes! Be ready!'

Another officer came by to select a few of us for other jobs. Separating us to do different tasks. I manage to slip away, having found some decent spots to 'cause a distraction'. The radio tower, gasoline supply, and the rations tent. It was only pure luck that everyone was busy bustling to prepare for the next battle. I plant them in hard to reach places, pulling the cap and rushing away. The last one was planted, and I was making my way out when a commanding officer Muller managed to get a hold of me. 'Ah! Just the one I'm looking for. I need a loader for a tank. Come!'

I was dragged to a tank! We climb aboard, he pointed for me to sit, and told the other guy to train me quickly. It had been only minutes, and we were leaving the outpost. 'Right boy, the shells are here, your job is to grab one, and jam it in here, like so!' he demonstrates, pushing the shell into the breach of the cannon, closing it with a flip of a lever. 'Be sure it doesn't jam! This headset is yours!' It was loud, and I gladly took the set. The man shows me how to reply back, we did a quick check before radio silence.

**Quest 'Cause a Distraction' complete! 50,000 EXP Rewarded! Successful Escape from an enemy outpost, 1,000 EXP Rewarded! Title [Sapper] earned!  
Quest Updated! Find a way back to base! 25,000 EXP Reward! Failure Cost: Imprisonment and 250 EXP!**

It was only moments later when the radio came back to life. 'We have been sabotaged! I repeat we have been sabotaged! Be on the look out for possible saboteurs!'

The officer went on alert, commanding us to be ready. I take a look at my current company, they were dressed the same as me... Was this... a tankers uniform? I look back at my coat, indeed it was. Somehow, I managed to get myself inside a german tank! Potter luck strikes again! Just what was the catch then?

'Ready up! It turns out there was indeed an enemy battery position nearby! They have been pushed back, it was that woman's auxiliary corps or something. How desperate must they be to draft women into their ranks. We are nearing the front lines, we are to provide fire support if needed, but we are only to observe. There are rumors of a Sherman Pack roaming about, our tank isn't good enough to take them on. We are splitting from the main group.'

Pushed back! Oh merlin! Were they alright?

'Upper chain wants to form up another tank charge, to take back some town northwest of here. Something about taking a bridge from some paratroopers. I mean, its only a few, how could they hold up the entire line?' The tank suddenly shudders as an explosion barely misses the tracks! 'Man the gun!'

"This is the American 4th armored division! Surrender or prepare to be annihilated! You are surrounded!" Someone yelled to us, the officer's face tightened as the others look on in fear and confusion.

'What is going on?' the gunner asked, trying to look for a tank.

The officer sighed, deciding it was probably best to live for another day, even if it was a prisoner of war. 'Put down your weapons, if you want to see another day.'

With that I take off my helmet and aim my carbine at the officer, switching back to english, he seemed to understand it well enough anyway. "Put your arms up! Private Potter of the English Army!"

He put his hands up in surprise, the rest wide eyed, too surprised by my outburst. I carefully open my hatch, shouting out "English Soldier! Hold your fire! I got prisoners!"

"What the hell is an englishmen doing here!? Get out! Slowly now!"

I relay back to the rest, as they open their hatches. I make sure they all leave before climbing out, a few G.I.'s already cautiously approaching with weapons raised. I shout back "Exiting the tank, now! This is all of them! Hold your fire!" I take off my borrowed coat, carefully holding the rifle.

**Bonus Objective! Recover Enemy Tank for Research Purposes! 50,000 EXP earned!  
Bonus Objective! Recover Important Prisoner! 30,000 EXP earned!**

It had taken some doing, but I managed to convince them that this was no trick, providing my credentials multiple times. They wouldn't give me any news, even after asking about the WAC battery. I was detained away from the german tankers, as the American officer ran the radios.

It would be another day, and some interrogations before being released back to the WAC, who had evacuated with minimal injuries and no casualties thankfully.

**Quest Complete! Return to base alive! 25,000 EXP Rewarded!**

"Ow!"

"You are very lucky you know that Potter!"

"Breathing 'Mione, air!"

It was a happy reunion, with Ron sitting at the fire watching, slowly munching away at a ration. A punch to the shoulder followed by a hermy hug. Now if only we can survive this somehow.

**oOo**

I hobble my way to the front, cane tapping away. My best mates behind me, one forever wheelchair bound, the other scarred for life. We could have died, should have died. It was the final push when the Russians turned on us, re-directing their artillery to us. It was a surprise to Hermione, we had reached Berlin before the Russians, capturing it piece by piece. With Germany close to surrendering, it would only be months before Japan did as well from the Americans. It was a welcome surprise to many. If only it wasn't Patton that led the charge into Berlin, anyone with a cooler head actually.

Then Stalin happened, turning upon the allied forces. We were on our way to securing the city when the great bombardment happened. The Russians leveled the city with over nine thousand different cannons and rockets. We had thought the war was over, it had shifted once more. The WAC was a good mile out, when we were ordered to redirect fire. It wasn't to be, they had us zeroed in, waiting for us to do something. I guess they were expecting a retreat, as we usually did. Once our cannons fired though, a veritable firestorm hit our position. of the six batteries set up around, ours was hit the worst.

I managed to survive somehow, with a broken leg. Making my way through the debris, fire everywhere. Ron was pinned between a broken wall and a cannon barrel, both of his legs broken. Hermione looked worse off, there was blood everywhere. She would have scars across her arms and face, shrapnel damage. Everyone was too shellshocked to notice me use magic to save them.

Our WAC company was nearly wiped out, there was three others that survived the bombardment. We were saved by the retreating forces. Due to our injuries we were going home. Without it being obvious, we couldn't use our potions to heal ourselves, probably not ever now. We spoke it over, and it was agreed, that until we could return Home, we shall keep the injuries for now.

There was talks about refilling the WAC as well as expanding upon it by two more batteries.

The last I heard, we managed to force an armistice on the Russians after the bombing of Japan, we could not have prevented that, especially from Europe. We knew though that they only had less than a handful of bombs... We hope. Word is spreading that we managed to capture many hidden research facilities along the way while pushing back the Russians. It was a temporary fear that the same would happen to Moscow and Stalingrad, news leaked out that those were the proposed targets.

It was a shaky future for this world, where the Russians were more determined and ruthless. It was then Hermione brought up the point, it was the satisfaction of taking Berlin that stopped the Russian war machine, and that didn't happen here. For now, we all recuperate, waiting for the peace to end.

At the moment, we were expected to meet King George VI for services rendered in the war. We wait to be announced.

"You may enter now."

Squaring my shoulders I walk in, and immediately became surprised. Was that... "A Blue Police box?"

"The TARDIS..."

I look back at Hermione with disbelief, this couldn't be happening. Why here? Why now? Even Ron is surprised, although for a different reason. "It's him! The War Doctor! He's supposed to be a myth!"

"Ah! Fantastic! Just the people I've been looking for! Rose, I'd like you meet some very special people!"

The Doctor had finally found his wayward time travelers.

oOo  
Cue the Doctor Who outro!

* * *

I couldn't resist, a madman with a box. Who knows, maybe I'll continue this in some other omake in the future. It will not be it's own fic, probably. A bit research heavy for something like this.


	2. GP:FC: Brotherhood

Disclaimer, what you see does not belong to me but rather their respective companies and owners.

Notes: I'm still alive, there is going to be a chapter 'soon' on the original Fighting Chance story. Chakra Edition is also halfway completed as of now. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but it has been shuffling around in the old brain, so I figure that it would be simpler to just write it down. This is a split where events lead up to the ministry battle, and diverge from there. This timeline Harry doesn't take it serious until the end of 5th year. This is unfinished, self edited, and probably poorly written. Still, if you feel you can work with it, modify it and what not... Go for it! I'll probably come back to this in later omakes, maybe.

Working title: "A Fighting Chance: Brotherhood"

**OooOooO**

No one was able to connect what had happened with the public execution of a few people in the beginning. It was the death of his two closest friends, and the incarceration of a few new friends he had made. They had also died in prison, driven to madness. The only reason the young man was let go was that a certain mentor claimed that his death would mean the end of the wizarding world via prophecy. It was requested that the old man lock him up somewhere to be trained to deal with it, one way or another.

The old man, known to many as Albus Dumbledore, agreed to such demands, claiming for the Greater Good that it shall be done. The young man was forced to watch as their souls were sucked from his best mates, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley soon passed away a mere month in their stay of the Wizarding Prison, Azkaban. As for the young man? His name was Harry James Potter, and he was now jaded to the world, his despair turning into anger. He had been locked up inside his late Godfather's abode, Grimmauld Place, and received no such training.

It was only after the first two days back into the next school year did Harry learn that the other friends had been weakened and made susceptible to the effects of the dementors by none other than the gleeful face of Draco Malfoy, who couldn't keep a quiet mouth if death was on the line. This would push Harry of the edge, his rage unleashed, breaking through the magical bindings forced upon him, both from a young age and the recent 'house arrest'. Draco Malfoy had barely survived, and witnesses would verify that he was the catalyst that led to Harry's Escape. None would feel sympathy save perhaps his mother, after all, Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon.

His rage had also caused the near death of Severus Snape, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and a few others being injured. The situation had escalated quite quickly before Dumbledore could take control of the situation.

The search for Harry Potter was on, he had been 'tried and convicted' of the maiming of a pureblood, and the injury of multiple others. It was a mockery of a court, many would agree. Potter's wand was kept in custody of Albus Dumbledore, and was thus snapped. Public outcry was silenced swiftly upon the re-uprising of the one known as Lord Voldemort.

Harry Potter would swear vengeance, having found ties to a secret foundation known only as The Assassins. His magic had taken him somewhere safe, the still hidden Potter Mansion. It was through the Potter Grimoires and journals that he found hidden clues of their whereabouts. He had reached out to them, and through them got the necessary training.

**OooOooO**

"Wizards, fat and lazy. They rely too much upon their vaunted 'magic' to even stand a chance against you. We have long since clashed against other such beings, and have ways to counteract them. You will learn well from us Young Potter. Such is the life of Assassins, your story isn't strange to us, many upon many have come to us with similar such stories. Many of them had ascended to Greatness, few by choice, and most without. Tell Us more of this 'Greater Good', for it is also a saying that our foes, The Templar, often use." The voice was raspy, spitting out the last sentence.

Harry had indeed much to say, and who was involved with what. To the Brotherhood, information was Power. A small price to pay for entry. The young man's journey had begun.

Time passed, and Harry had learned much. Runes, fencing, hand to hand combat. It was quick, brutal, and efficient, still, Harry would not be a fighter but more a skirmisher. Harry didn't have time, and would pick up more along the way. The basics however would suit him just fine for now.

To the Brotherhood's delight, there was a schematic for the fabled Mythic Blade. Powered by the user's magic, it had many uses compared to the standard hidden blade. It could look like any other bracer or cuff. The blade wouldn't harm the user, not much like the designs previous to Leonardo's upgraded blade, thus no need to cut off fingers. Nor did it rely totally on mechanical parts which were often finicky at the worst of times. Still, it seems that there was much missing to the schematic and resources for it.

Harry would have to make due with the standard blade for now. During this time he was also going into the stolen Animus to find the other schematics from a Potter Assassin. It would be an ongoing project, one that Harry was glad for, it let him connect more with his family in a way.

OooOooO

The man looked up hearing a blade being unsheathed, by then it was too late. The only thing he could see with his dying breaths was a white cloak fluttering out the window.

The news paper would point allegations at multiple sources, none were definitive. Weeks later however after an intense investigation it was found that he was a silent backer for the recent Troubles. By then, that entire chain of backers would be found in similar states, some far more subtle than others. The last couple having found defending themselves in vain, some kind of violence had happened.

Things would settle down for a month or so. It was the gossip of the time, however the government had kept it mostly hush-hush. Certain elements would cry out murder, but would quickly silence themselves upon realizing that they may be implicated. It was still noted though upon a certain group, who themselves were investigating the issue as well.

The only thing to connect all of them together were missing rings of unknown origins. Most that interacted with them do recall though that the rings had a red cross on them of some kind.

The Templars knew that the Brotherhood had, once again, come out of hiding. Their plans would have to increase in haste. They never knew though, that they were being stalked upon by the last Potter Assassin.

This was Harry's training period, working with the standard Assassin's blade as he figured out how to forge the Mystic Blade. The first couple missions as an observer, a few missions as an accomplice, the few of the last with distant overwatch. Always learning.

**OooOooO**

Harry thought that this was madness, the height of madness. He was currently sneaking through an old pathway _into Gringots_, in order to procure a rare metal used in the process of making the mystic blade. Goblin Steel.

He had switched out the standard brotherhood cloak for a muted brown look in order to blend into the surroundings. The directions seemed to be fine so far, and there were no wards either.

Lifting the grate, Harry dropped down, glancing around. The only one at this place was a goblin that was sleeping on the job, as well as a few lumps of the precious metal, a couple of ingots.

"It's been years since one of your kind have showed up. We had thought that you would never show."

Harry froze, caught in the act of pilfering an ingot. "Oh, you know what I am then."

"Assassin. Worry not, we have long since had a pact with your kind. Come back once you have finished your product. Leave the ore, we shall teach you how to forge your own blade in time. Off with you now before my overseer comes to 'wake me up'." With that the goblin continued to 'sleep'.

Unsure about the new development Harry took an ingot and backtracked out. Once he read the journals he discovered a new section that revealed itself, that this was a time honored tradition, to be caught by the Goblin Kin of the Brotherhood. That they were to bring the blade back for enchantment, and beratement as well. No blade was Goblin Perfect until they said so.

_(Eventually we follow up with a cutscene of Harry forging a blade, showing the Goblin Kin, getting berated and shown how to make a real blade, and eventually turning it into an assassin's hidden blade. We find out that the ingot is the remelted product of the previous assassins, left for the next generation to come and try their hand at metal work. But each personal blade was made from fresh ore mixed with a bit of the old ingot. Sort of imprinting the personalities of previous wielders. End Scene.)_

**OooOooO**

Harry was in a bit of a quandary, even though the Brotherhood was good at what they did, they were not quite tinkerers or inventors. It was up to himself to make replacement equipment, potions, and what not. It would take time to find suppliers to contract the work out to. He could make large batches and have dead drop locations as well as hidden caches, but it was still cumbersome to do. Some stuff though had to stay with him since they had such short storage life.

It was then Harry noticed a Golden Exclamation Mark that looked like an arrow pointing down at a building, curiosity peaked he walks in and comes across a surprise. The Twins alone stocking the store.

"Gred, Forge."

"Harry!" "What a surprise to see you, here and"

"Alive!"

Harry gave a chuckle as he was trapped between the twins. "Yeah, I'm alive. Listen, I need some... Equipment."

"Say no more Harrikins!" "You've come to the right place!"

Fred walked over to the counter as George closed the shop and obscured the windows.

"Anything in particular?" "We've made quite a bit so far."

"I need some kind of distraction, and a way to escape from a hot situation."

"Here you are Harrikins, Instant Darkness Powder MkII, it blinds anyone but the person who uses it! We don't sell these, too much risk getting in the wrong hands. If you pull the white pin, it creates a smoke screen. The Black pin will create a instant darkness cloud. Both last about ten seconds. It should be plenty of time to escape. These come in small bundles of three, each box has ten bundles. For you, we can give you maybe a crate, which comes with ten boxes. Space expanded of course." Fred explained, placing a crate on the counter.

"And here you go, a handy dandy distraction! These little babies pack quite a ruckus, simply turn the dial and pull it out like a pin! Each turn of the dial adds five seconds, up to thirty seconds to clear the area. They come in bundles of two, a box holds five bundles, and each crate has twenty boxes, also space expanded. They make a clanging noise, and some loud cursing, sort of like a howler, to ensure someone has to come investigate." George said, also placing another one down.

"To hide the evidence, the casings self vanish, no evidence left behind!" "Be warned however, once they leave the wrapping, the timer starts ticking, you have maybe five minutes before they self detonate."

"Use them wisely." They both exclaimed solemnly.

"Yeah, this is exactly what I was looking for as well. Tell me, who can I go to for mass production of potions? I need reliable people that can set up hidden caches, I'm going to be doing some... questionable things, but can't be seen in the area beforehand."

"Well, we still keep up with some of the D.A., most of them sided with the Order. However, a few would be willing to help with this. We also know some rather, annoyed, muggleborn that would gladly help as well."

"You aren't going to ask what I'm going to use them for?" Harry asked, somewhat cautiously.

"Harry harry harry, since that tosser Dumbledore abandoned you,"

"as well as our family."

"We've since lost respect for anyone from the Order." "the ministry," "We run the shop as best we can, and we do make a killing." "But everything has ground to a halt since you left."

"We won't tell a soul!" they both finished.

"Thanks guys, this means a bunch to me. How about this, I come back when I need equipment made, replaced, and maybe you can help me make more?"

"Oh? And what does ickle-harrikins have in mind?"

"Well, perhaps you can improve upon this? It's a sort of paranoia poison, it's not too harmful, but it does cause a bit of a distraction and knocks out the person after. They won't remember what happened after." Harry passed over a recipe, "It acts a bit too slowly however."

"Well, maybe if we add..." "No no, perhaps..."

"I'll leave you guys to it, I'll be around again later to see what progress you've made!"

If this were a video game, the scene would cut out, with the two going over the recipe as Harry walks out, crates in arms. They would be his primary source of equipment in the future, as well as inventors for future stuff.

**OooOooO  
**

**End, for now.**


End file.
